Top 10 Teacher Affairs in Highschool
by Aimee Rose
Summary: May be rated R for later chapters . Inu-Yasha and Kagome are competing journalists for two different magazines. What happens when they both pick the same article to write, as an under-cover job? Lime soon, and some lemon will appear later.
1. Prolouge

            "That's all you've got?!" A booming voice screamed, the owner of it tossing down the file of papers he had been previously reading. 

            "What do you mean by that?" The long haired man questioned in anger.

            "You're getting sloppy, Inu-Yasha!"

            "B- but Mr. Sagura! I can't write about this shallow crap you're giving me! Top 10 cars hated by the female specimen?! I'm sorry, but I find that bull shit hard to write about!" Inu- Yasha sat slouched in his bosses chair, rolling his amber eyes. Being one of the most successful journalists in the greater Chicago area was tough, when having to live up to some outrageous reputation. 

            "Alright, Inu-Yasha. I'm giving you one last chan-"

            "One last chance? What the hell is this all about?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

            "You see… there's a new kid working here… Kouga. I hate to say it- but he's doing very well…almost better than you, so if you don't screw this up… then I won't be forced to drop you." Mr. Sagura explained. Inu-Yasha's mouth nearly fell to the floor, his eyes wide. He fell limply back into the chair behind him, registering these words. "Have any suggestions?" Inu-Yasha's eyes gazed apprehensively around the room, as Mr. Sagura crossed his arms over his chest. 

            "I…uh…. " his eyes continued on their search, until spotting a news paper. "Yeah," Inu-Yasha responded calmly. "Top 10 teacher affairs in Highschool."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

            "Higurashi, you're brilliant!" Kagome Higurashi smiled widely, gingerly holding her camera in her right hand. 

            "I heard, with help from my brother, that the highschool in our area has some pretty crazy love affairs, so that idea came to mind," Kagome explained. Her grey-blue eyes sparkled in glee. Once again, she managed to create a great idea for her newest article. Working for the Sengoku Jidai magazine was competitive, but Kagome was strong, and never faltered. 

            "Listen up, people," her boss announced in the meeting. "Our newest under-cover project is at hand…"she paused,  connected each member's eyes with her own.

            "Top 10 teacher affairs in highschool."   

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Hey guys… this is the first fanfic I've worked on since 8th grade… I forgot how fun it could be!  Sorry it was so short… but its 1:10 am, and I have to drive 5 hours tomorrow to visit my dad… and at this rate, I won't be able to stay awake to see my Dad. I PROMISE I'll write more as soon as I get home. And it'll be much more than a page. 


	2. Evening Greetings

"Congratulations, Kagome-chan!" came voices from her office, as confetti exploded over and infront of her face. A large smile broke on her face, as her friends surrounded her. One girl, with long dark hair approached, followed by a handsome young man; who's black hair tied at the nape of his neck. 

"Kagome-chan, how 'bout we go out to dinner tonight? You, me, and Miroku," Sango suggested. Talented Ms. Hiraikotsu had been her best friend ever since they attended school at Shinji- Yoko Elementary school. When Sango lost both of her parents, the same year that Kagome lost her father, the Higurashi's took Sango and her brother into their own home. And the shrine easily accommodated them; as the family welcomed them with wide-open arms. 

"Sango-chan! How could you forget our dinner plans?" Kagome-teased. Sango furrowed her eyesbrows, slightly perplexed. 

"Dinner plans?" 

"With Uncle Myouga!" Kagome answered, drapping her arm over Sango's shoulder. "But if you'd like… we could bring Miroku…" Sango's cheeks flushed and she swatted Kagome's hand away.

"Miroku's my friend!" Sango protested, pulling Kagome's hair out if its neat pony tail. 

"A friend indeed," Miroku commented, placing his right hand on her rear, smiling as he massaged the beautiful lump of- WHAM!

"Hentai! Ecchi! Letcher!" Miroku's body lay planted in the carpet, with Sango fuming over him; almost as if she had been hanyou, and turned into some demon form. 

"S…Sango… stop that! You're scary…" Kagome whimpered, inching back to her desk. 

"It seems Miroku will NOT be joining us for dinner, unless he learns to keep his hands to himself," Sango proclaimed. He nodded sheepishly, holding his hands up defensively. 

"I'll be good, I promise," he muttered.

"Good…"

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Inu-Yasha, to my office please," Mr. Sagura called. 'Oi…what does he want now?' Inu-Yasha thought to himself, as he lifted his body from the comfort of his chair. His long silvery hair flowed down his back, swaying as he walked to the door. His nails trimmed for work, helped take peoples mind off of his state. But the dog ears place a top his head reminded them, along with sparkling white fangs, and beautiful amber eyes. He had very distinguished features, being hanyou and all. But Mr. Sagura wasn't a man of dishonor, and took Inu-Yasha in for his talents, and not because he was youkai, human, or a mix. So although they had their spats, there was a high level of respect. Myouga Sagura never ceased to amaze the hanyou; always pulling through no matter what. Inu-Yasha always had Myouga to run to when his family seemed for forget about him. When his mother died, his half brother kept growing more distant, and his father the same. Although every once and a while, Inu-Yasha's dad would try to make amends, though his attempts weren't too affective. 

Inu-Yasha's family never understood his passion for writing, and pictures. When Inu-Yasha was 12, his aunt introduced him to his first SLR camera, fully manual, with five exchangeable lenses, embroidered camera strap, flash, and a case to carry everything in. He had a natural born talent for photography and writing. He was able to catch every essence of mood with his pictures; creating a story with images, which helped him turn that into words. He was the most predominant writers in his high school, and gained 4 scholar ships to college. Although he was hanyou, he was able to achieve his goals. The world wasn't as prejudice as the earlier years… the earlier years that haunted him, continuously taunting his dreams; tugging at his emotional sanity.

__

"Okaa-san? What's wrong with my ears? Why do the other kids tease me?" Inu-Yasha asked his mother. 

"There's nothing wrong, sweetie. They're just different, and they don't know what to say about that," she answered, lightly massaging his ears. "Now go downstairs before Sesshourmaru leaves for school," she told him, as he scurried out of the door. 

"Sesshy! Sesshy, I'm ready!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, running to his older brother, and hugging him. 

"Hey there, kiddo. Its about time!" Sesshoumaru replied, smiling at his younger brother. He loved his younger brother, knowing how it felt to be out casted. 

"Sesshy," Inu-Yasha began as they traveled to school. "All the kids make fun of my ears! Its not fair… they push me, and call me names like, 'Hanyou!' or 'Freak!'" Sesshourmaru frowned at his brother's words, and kneeled in front of him.

"Inu-Yasha…" he spoke softly, straigtening out his brother's hair. "Some people will never accept your state… and neither mine. I'm a full blooded youkai, and you're half. Don't worry about those people…one day you'll find someone besides us who will accept you, regardless," he smiled gently, as his brother's eyes filled with warm tears. "But don't worry… you've always got me." Inu-Yasha lunged at Sesshoumaru, crying on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru laughed whole heartedly, lifting him and carrying him the rest of the way to school. 

But now, Inu-Yasha barely spoke to Sesshoumaru; not since after high school… since his brother grew cold and heartless. Although Inu-Yasha wasn't any better. He grew tough, and ruthless; after his mother died, the only person he had for a long time was Sesshoumaru and his father, but soon not even them. 

He opened to the door of Mr. Sagura's office, moist eyed.

"Inu-Yasha…. Are you thinking about your mother again?" Myouga asked. Inu-Yasha was confused, but then realized his eyes were tearing. He wiped them away and grinned.

"You would never believe me if I told you," he answered, taking a seat.

"Oh, well. I would like you to come to dinner with me tonight; meet some family friends of mine," Myouga offered. Inu-Yasha considered his options. "There will be a young lady there, by the name of Higurashi, Kagome. She works for Sengoku Jidai… maybe we can get some idea of what the competition is now-a-days." 

"I'm in," Inu-Yasha curtly responded. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Souta?! Where did you put my shoes?" Kagome screamed across the shrine. Kagome had promised to stay with her mother that week to help her handle the devilish offspring, also known as her younger brother; Souta. 

"They're under your bed, you dummy!" He shouted back, running around the house himself.

"Okaa-san, when is Uncle Myouga arriving?" Kagome called, slipping on her black shoes, which tied intimately around her ankles. Her body adorned in a sliming maroon evening gown. Her hair twisted into a french twist, but unable to hold the tight spiral like curls that felt need to escape, and sway in the wind. 

"They're gonna- oh! They're here," Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome gleefully ran down the hallway, slide open the front door, and ran out to greet the long awaited guests.

"Uncle Myouga!" Kagome cried happily, as if she had turned into a little kid again. Myouga smiled at the beautiful young woman before him, opening his arms wide to embrace her.

"Oh, Kagome-sama," he laughed, twirling her around. "You keep growing more beautiful by the day." Her face reddened, as she was set down and placed at a distance, where his face was in view.

"Oh stop it, silly. You act like you haven't seen me in five years," she commented with a light hearted giggle.

"And you're one to talk?" He answered back. "But hey, I've got someone for you to meet. Inu-Yasha! Get your ass out here!" A flash of silver sparkled under the moonlight, as Inu-Yasha got out of the car, swinging his hair over his shoulder. Kagome met his amber gaze in a battle of question and shock. His eyes were so beautiful…

"Kagome… I'd like to introduce you to Inu-Yasha," Myouga stated, standing aside. Inu-Yasha approached them, holding out his hand to her. Kagome offered her hand, and Inu-Yasha took it gratefully. "Inu-Yasha… this is Kagome."

"It's a pleasure," Inu-Yasha answered, his voice hushed more than he expected.

"The pleasure's all mine," she answered in return. His eyes enticed her in ways she couldn't explain. 

"Myouga-sama, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, popping her head out from the sliding door.

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here," he replied with a wink.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys! 6 pages… I didn't think I'd make it! I hope you enjoyed it so far… and this chapter is a tad bit slow… but it'll move next chapter. Reviews? Maybe? Possibly? Alright… if not… *sniffle* …I see how it is! LoL… Chapter 2 will be up soon. 

By the way…FAMILY GUY IS BACK ON TV!! W00T!! I love Family Guy… its so crazy-funny! 


	3. Soon, I Promise

Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! I would like to thank Suniko.

ARIGATOU, SUNIKO!! 

You see... she was my first review! Yay! Thank you for reviewing... and I hope to get some more!

So...here goes... Chapter 2!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome hopped into the back seat of Myouga's silver Mercedes Benz, followed by Inu-Yasha. The leather interior was new; which was apparent by its smell. Its maroon color seemed to have an aura of its own underneath the glow of the moon. 'He's pretty well off...' Kagome noted, taking in each aspect of the car, avoiding the gaze of the handsome man sitting next to her.

Inu-Yasha's eyes followed her every move, watching as her eyes wandered around, glancing at everything in sight. A smile play on his lips, as he admired her beauty. The rare beauty of a woman; who's aura eminated as pure as she looked. But no, he would protect himself from falling under her spell. Not yet... not now. Not when his job was in stake. He had his work, and it was all he needed. He averted his eyes to the window, frowning when the tintedness prevented him from seeing the true glamour of the area. 

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome called, deciding to put a rest to the uneasy silence.

"Hai?" He answered, looking straight at first, and then turning to meet her gaze.

"So, what is it that you do? Do you work with Uncle Myouga?" She asked politely.

"Hai, photographer and journalist. How 'bout you? I hear you work for Sengoku Jidai," he responded.

"Yeah, I do the same. Photographer and journalist, stuck in that nazi camp for a job," she winked. "But I would rather spend my days writing and taking pictures, then at some lame factory." He let out a laugh at her comment. He turned his body slightly, resting his arm on the back of the seat. She was intriguing.

"A nazi camp, eh? If I told you how I felt about working at Fukai Mori, Myouga-jiji would fire me," he said in an obvious joking stage whisper.

"Watch it, boy," Myouga called out. "Just 'cause you're like a son to me, doesn't mean I can't fire you." Kagome shook her head with a slight smile.

"Dinner will be interesting," she commented to herself, looking foward again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Music filled their ears, as a small violin and piano orchestra played their romantic ballads. Each booth in the restaurant curved, connecting at the ends to surround cover two walls off the restaurant. Across from Kagome's booth, was a balcony, over looking a beautiful garden, which seemed to be in bloom all season. 

At a slight distance from each booth, were smaller, round tables, spaced out evenly around the dance floor, which sat predominantly in the center of everything. Kagome's heart thumped hard in her chest; the overwhelming enchantment taking control of her senses, playing with her emotional lonliness. 

"Kagome-chan," Sango whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Hai," Kagome replied, snapping out of her world. "I was just admiring the room... its beautiful."

"Yes it is... it makes me feel like...royalty or something." Sango giggles with Kagome, taking their seats in the booth. Miroku on one side of Sango, Kagome on the other. Inu-Yasha sat on the end, across the way from Myouga. Mrs. Higurashi sat comfortably in between Myouga and Souta, with Kohaku in between Mioku and Souta. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, may I get you a drink?" Their waiter asked. The lean man stood slightly shorter than Inu-Yasha, with wavy brown hair, slicked back with gel. He wore slightly heavier cologn than needed, but no one commented.

"Sure... two sprites for the youngsters, a bottle of... birch, and another of Cape," Myouga told the man.

"Make that three sprites," Kagome called out. The waiter nodded, walking away. 

"You don't like wine?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

"I do... I'll even have some... I just like a nice ice cold drink before I eat," she paused, noticing his quirked eyebrow. "I'm just strange like that."

"Feh... I noticed," he commented, following it with a grin. 

~*~*~*~

"Sango-chan... would you care to dance?" Miroku asked, after patting the corner of his mouth with his napkin. She blushed a light shade of pink, taking his offer.

"Sure...as long as you keep your hands where they're supposed to be," she warned him. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes, getting out of his seat for the third time for those two. Kagome followed suit, standing behind the long haired man. The couple got out of the booth, but just as Kagome was about to slide back in, Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrist.

"Would you care to dance, Kagome?" She turned around, and looked up into his armber eyes.

"It would be my pleasure," she answered teasingly, taking his other hand in hers.

"Good, 'cause then I'd have to kill you," he joked, leading her onto the dance floor. His hand almost immediately wrapped itself around her lower waist, drawing her close, his other hand holding hers, interlocking their fingers. He took note on how her slender fingers seemed to fit easily with his, and the way her back curved smoothly under his large hand. They began to sway to the beautiful music, closing the gap between their bodies.

Kagome resisited the urge to close her eyes... but she knew she wouldn't be able to fight it off for long. She entered an alternate world, holding on to her sanity. His cheek rested against the side of her head, in her hair; and she could feel his warm breath, easy and smooth flowing. His chest held a steady rhythm, pressing against her full breasts, relieving themselves of any space between their bodies. Her right had, which had previously been resting on his shoulder, moved to touch is hair.She hesitated at first, but allowed her fingers to intwine themselves in his silvery locks. She cocked her head to the side curiously, running her fingers through the hair that fell directly next to his warm cheek. In the process, her fingers touched his skin, causing her to jerk her hand back.

"Keep doing that," he whispered huskily in her ear. Was that a purr she heard from him? She obeyed, running her fingers through his hair, feeling his head lower to the crook of her neck. "Mmm..." he muttered, noticing nothing but what he held in his arms. She turned her head slightly to the left, the corner of her mouth nearly brushing against his jawline. Her breath came out slightly shakey as she realized how close she was, her eyes heavy, continuously brushing her hand through his hair.

Inu-Yasha lifted his head, unable to take any more of this torture. His eyes, half closed, looked down at this woman who seemed to open the door to his soul. Her lips were parted slightly; so plump and a healthy shade of pink... covered in a smooth lip gloss...he was so tempted...

"Inu-Yasha...Kagome-chan.... we're leaving," Miroku called, snapping them both out of their enticed state.

"H...hai," Kagome answered, reluctantly pulling out of Inu-Yasha's hold. He could feel the sudden emptiness as his gaze followed her back to the table. Will he get a chance like that again?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The car ride home was awkwardly silent, both of them sitting at opposite ends of the car, not moving, speaking, doing anything of the sort.

"Kagome-chan...we're here," Myouga told her, bringing the car to a hault. Kagome opened her door, and set one foot out of the vehicle, before a hand rested on hers.

"Hey...uh... I had a good time tonight," Inu-Yasha spoke softly, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah... me too..." she replied back.

"So...when will I see you agan?" He asked somewhat urgently. She winked, stepping her other foot out onto the pavement.

"Soon.. I promise," she told him. She stood up and grabbed her purse, only to be stopped once again.

"Kagome-chan... I forgot to ask you. Your mother told me about your new assignment... you're going under-cover! Whats the name of your article? She couldn't remember it at the time," Myouga asked, turning to look at her. 

"Oh, yeah... I almost forgot. Its called, 'Top 10 Teacher Affairs in Highschool'," she answered, putting her hand on the door. "Bye bye!" The door shut, leaving Inu-yasha bewildered.

"It seems I'll be seeing her sooner than expected..." he commented, dragging his hand through his hair. Myouga sat in silence, before starting the car and heading toward Inu-Yasha's apartment. The next two months were going to be hell...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey guys! How'd you like it? Reviews! Please? Onegai? LoL... I think you get the idea... 

Oh.. here's a little something I wrote while listening to "Only Hope"- one of the rare pop songs I actually like. 

I knelt down next to my bed one night,when the stars sparkled their way into the sky,and the moon shown down in through my window pane,seeping across my features.That night,I closed my eyes,and silently prayed.I prayed for a love of my own...someone to cherish me the way my father did my mother,and my brother-in-law to my eldest sister.A stray tear fell from my eye as I continued to pray,feeling my lonliness clamp down on my heart,pushing the tears out.And I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist,comforting me;but when I turned to see him,he was gone.Like a gust of wind, his presence disappeared,and I was left alone again.But now a smile played on my lips,as my angel flew above me...I knew he was watching.And my smile grew larger when I was caressed with wind...projecting a vision of his face...his beautiful face which suddenly opened my door and stood beneath the wood frame...my prayer had been answered.

Teehee...its in my AIM profile for everyone to see... I love writing!


	4. You're Beautiful

            Wow…April, to October… that's a long ass time!! I've been so busy as a senior… college stuff; driving; senior fundraising… goddamn!... Talking about it makes me tired. SO! I'm back, and I'm gonna try and update more often… thanks for stickin' with me! You guys rock! I'm sorry I let you all down and didn't update soon…

**Suniko**- I'm glad you really like it! But…although you're awesome…I can't spoil the plot! Sorry.. ^_^

**Lady-mayu-** My fanfic is fun, eh? ^.^  That's the most unique response. Keep readin'!

**Shelbabe-** Let me tell ya… you think I'm an awesome writer? I've got you on my fav. Author's list! I love your stories as well! Thanks for reviewin'! *Eyes sparkle* Its like bein' reviewed by a famous actress…teehee.

**Peanut Booboo-** I'm tryin' to update more! I'm tryin'!!

**Kiya1821-** No no, Kiya, I love _you_! Haha.

**Jackie-** =) Thanks for leavin'me a review, man… it makes me feel good. And constructive criticism sounds great!

**Tinuviel-** I came up with the idea when I was calling up for an internship at the Daily Record, our newspaper. I had my camera in hand, and I was like, that would be a great idea!

**Cheiri Blossom-** -_-;… Cheiri… you're my SISTER you crazy head! Haha…and I don't care how much you love Inu-yasha… you should love me more! Inu-Yasha doesn't buy you Christmas presents, and he didn't make you a personalized mirror for your b-day, did he? NO! Good… I'm glad you understand now…teehee. Don't tell Autumn… "Autumn"… but you're my favorite.

**Brittney H-** I love Inu/Kag pairings too! I think they're neato… Inu-Yasha is so cute! I want doggie ears like that! Teehee… hang in there with me… I'm getting back into it!

**Peaches Dani- **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!!! I hope you likey!

**Hanamaru 285-** I'm continuin'!! 

**Usagi-Chan=P –** I'm writing! I'm writing!

**Oneesan no Miroku Houshi-** Damn…lol…. Your author name is crazy long! I promise that I will review some of your stuff a.s.a.p!!

Phew! On with the story! …Just to let you know..Inu-Yasha is not mine, in copyright sense…buahaha… but who is that gorgeous piece of man meat sitting on my bed…?

…A girl can dream, right?

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

                        "Good morning, Miss. Higurashi… 'glad you could make it today." Kagome nodded politely, taking a seat in front of the principal.

                        "I try to be prompt."

                        "Good…" the principal paused, looking Kagome up and down. "You'll be taking over the photography class in room 207. Room 208 is the dark room lab, and you will have access to this... but you are alternating classes with another teacher… is this alright with you?" Kagome nodded, straightening her pastel green blouse. Her black hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, her bangs falling in front of her forehead. "Good… I'll see you later then. Good luck."

            Kagome was sent on her way; with her camera bag strapped over her shoulder. It would be a long day… she could see it coming. She could also see the classroom a head of her, with the door slightly ajar. Approaching the room, she cautiously pushed the door open. It appeared that the room was empty, but a low noise could be heard… someone was looking for something.

                        "Hello?"

                        "Ipe!" a low voice screeched from under a desk, obviously hitting his head on it. "Holy Moses… that fuckin' hurt…" he muttered, standing up. 

                        "I- Inu Yasha?! What're you doing here?" she squeeled, obviously not expecting this.

                        "Um…surprise?" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

                        "Don't tell me you're working here… I thought you were a journalist like me…" Inu-Yasha sighed at her comment.

                        "I am a journalist…" he replied, taking a seat.

                        "You mean to tell me that you're undercover too?" She questioned, following suit.

                        "Yeah… with the same story too," he answered, not being able to look her directly in the eye.

                        "W-What?! You mean…Uncle Myouga stole my-"

                        "No…he'd never go that low, stupid wench. I just happened to have your same idea, that's all." Kagome was outraged! Not only did she have major competition, but now it was within the same district! Oi….could things get any worse?

                        "Oh boy," she mumbled; running her finger in circles on her desk. 

                        "There goes my job…" the both stated in unison. Glancing at each other… they exploded into laughter. Its funny how mood swings happen in under-pressure situations…atleast some good came out of this.

                        "At the sound of the bell," the loud speaker began. "Students will arrive to class…thank you."

            Kagome glanced at Inu-Yasha and sighed. 

                        "Well… here we go…" she muttered. She ran her hand smoothly over her long, dark pony tail, which shined underneath a ray of sun, that spread across the class room. She was so beautiful… and he was so… so…monstrous! And he didn't forget the closeness they shared…goddamn her for making him lose his senses. He could have lost everything! And now, for 2 months… he was stuck working with her in close facilities. Too close of a shave for him to risk anymore threats to his career. Showing interest would not do him any good… and he was sure to stick with that plan…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

                        "So, Mr. … Yasha…all you have to do is put the film in like this to load it?" A messy-haired teenager asked, and a subtle voice.

                        "Yeah… its that easy,"he told the boy, stretching his arm across his chest to crack his back. This was the third and last of the classes that he and Kagome had to teach that day…and there were only 15 minutes left. They had found that the previous teach had not even taught the basics of photography like; loading film, or setting the film speed. Except one student…she seemed to have a lot of camera knowledge.

                        "Alright class," Kagome began. "I think that's it for today's lesson… just hang 'til the bell rings." Inu-Yasha sighed and joined her at the front of the room, resting his head on his folded arms. They both shared one desk, that silently explained the school's financial problems. 

                        "Tired?" Kagome asked in a hushed sort of voice. Her eyes held a gentle glow, and her lips curved into a soft smile. He was taken slightly off guard, but bounced back.

                        "Yeah… its been a long day," he told her.

                        "You don't have to remind me. But hey… why don't you stop by my apartment for some cappuccino or something? I'm ordering out for some food as well… you're free to join me," she offered, tapping his shoulder with a pen. 

            He sat and thought for a moment, contemplating his options. 'I shouldn't go,' he thought. 'It's jeopardizing all I have at stake…' he paused in his thought and looked at her face. 'Oh god…say no…..say no….say…'

                        "Sure," he replied. Ouch…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

            Inu-Yasha reached Kagome's apartment just at sunset, he figured around 6:00.Yawning, he walked up the stairs, thinking of the previous events. School…ugh… he never imagined being a teacher in his life. But he was already beginning to see the stories brewing right before his eyes. Students had no thought as to who was a teacher or not… it was a horn-dog school filled with the horniest people alive. And despite all the excitement… he was exhausted. But nothing a little dinner couldn't handle!

            Straightening himself, and dusting off his suede jacket, he lifted his hand and knocked on the door. 

                        "Inu-Yasha! You made it," Kagome exclaimed, opening the door. Stepping inside, he slipped off his jacket, and glanced around. Her apartment was definitely owned by her for a while, an assumption made merely by the personality the room seemed to have. It would definitely be considered cozy, and he liked it. Candles were lit along the balcony, forming a heavenly glow… she brought the restaurant home!

                        "I like the place," Inu-Yasha complimented, dropping his coat on a chair. He watched as she smiled, and headed toward the glass sliding door.

                        "Hungry?" She asked, opening it for him. He grinned one of his lopsided grins.

                        "Would I be here if I wasn't?" 

                        "Uh…yeah?" She countered. She went to sit down, but Inu-Yasha ran behind her.

                        "Allow me…" he offered, pushing her seat in. He could sense her blush, but he wasn't about to comment. Sitting in front of her, he gazed down at the food. It had to be home cooked… it was nothing he had ever seen before!

                        "Kagome… did you really just order out?" He questioned her skeptically.

                        "Silly… my mom works a fancy restaurant, I get free meals," she answered calmly looking at her. She was amazing! Her eyes which glimmered like diamonds, and her smile so warm, he wanted to forget about the food and hold her. "Inu-Yasha… are you alright?"

                        "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine…let's eat!"

            After an hour, they finally finished their meal; feeling quite content. Kagome watched intently as Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, relaxing in his chair. She didn't deny the yearning she had for this man… considering he had kept her up the night before. She remembered how he held her so tenderly; and how he almost seemed to purr when she stroked his hair; and especially how he whispered in her ear. It was like nothing she had ever felt before; being more on the conservative side. Even her previous boyfriend hadn't been able to evoke such a passion… what was it about Inu-Yasha?

            Inu-Yasha leaned back, taking a few deep breaths. The music she had playing in the background was soft and slow; easing is mind. Everything was happening so fast, and he had no idea how to handle it. Sighing, he glanced around, and suddenly saw pictures around the room. They were beautiful shots!

                        "Kagome," he began. "Where did you get these photos?" She looked up at the pictures, not realizing herself, the sadness that flooded over her features.

                        "Those… those were my father's. He was quite skilled… I used to tell him he was art smart," she answered softly.

                        "Was?" He edged. Her bands fell over her eyes as she bent her head downward.

                        "My father died when I was seventeen years old….the very night of my birthday. He was working in the darkroom at the photo-studio in the middle of Tokyo…" she tightly shut her eyes, and her fists were clenching the table cloth. "That picture of me in the bed of roses was taken by him… and as he was hanging it up to dry, one of the enlargers fell on him, and a sharp object on it broke off and… and pierced him just below his diaphragm…"

            Inu-Yasha got up from his seat, and pulled her to him, resting his head atop of hers. 

                        "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry…" he whispered. "You know… roses suit you." She sniffled and looked up at him.

                        "Huh?" She asked, apparently confused.

                        "The roses… its very fitting," he stated again.

                        "Why do you say that?" She questioned, shifting so both of her arms were wrapped around his waist. He smiled the most genuine smile, and brushed her tears away from her cheek with his thumb.

                        "Because you're both beautiful…"  Kagome was taken by surprise, and leaned back to study his face. Was he serious? Or was this some cruel joke.

                        "I-Inu Yasha…I….I don't know what to say to that…" she told him honestly. 

                        "You don't have to say anything, I- Damn it! I actually have to get going! Shit! My boss is gonna shoot me!" he cried, jumping out of her arms, nearly causing her to fall out of her chair. "I'm sorry Kagome… I'll see you tomorrow at class… see ya!" he shouted, running out the door, and slamming it behind him. She sighed. 

                        "One shinning moment….and it all comes crashing back down. Curses…" she whispered. Then she looked up the picture hanging on her wall… the huge portrait of her resting in a beautiful bed of blood red roses.

                        '_…you're both beautiful…'  _

            She let out a girlish giggle and started to clean up. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she had expected.

            Inu-Yasha rushed out of the apartment, fumbling with all his items. Operation: Journalist had commenced… now all he had to do was keep softening her up. He had it all figured out…

*-*-*-*-*

Hmm…. I wonder what'll happen next? How'd you guys like it? Sorry its so short… but I felt bad for not writing in a long time… so I had to get something up. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! 

Next Chapter:

      Journalist Blues.

Booyah! Aimee Rose is back in action.


	5. Special Author's Note

Hey guys... sorry its taking so long to update... I've been going through hell. This past Monday (November 24th, 2003), my friend, Pam Miller died suddenly of "natural causes" during the last block of the day...gym.(While running on the track at 2:30 PM). None of us know exactally why she died... she was perfectly fine that morning... I saw her at school. ...*sigh*... I've been having a rough week... its been hell. We made a memorial at her locker; decorated it with signs and pictures; flowers and such. Then we met today (Wednesday) after school and set a memorial up at the track. Then, after a speech from her boyfriend, we all held hands and walked around the track once. The entire time I wrapped myself in my friend Dan's jacket, and burried my face in his jacket... god I miss her so much. Its too soon... but the senior class of Morris Hills highschool is pulling together as one... and I'm so proud of my class. We wouldn't have gotten through these couple of days if we didn't have each other. I love you, Morris Hills- class of 2004.  
  
Her obituary:  
  
ROCKAWAY TWP. - Pamela Kathryn Miller died Monday, Nov. 24, 2003, at St. Clare's Hospital/Denville. She was 17.   
  
Born in Livingston, she was a lifelong resident of Rockaway Township.   
  
Pamela was a senior at Morris Hills High School, where she was involved in Key Club, Project L.E.A.D., Ski Club, National Honor Society, Foreign Language Honor Society, and the Math National Honor Society in which she served as treasurer.   
  
She was a Girl Scout, achieving the Silver Award.   
  
She was also very active with the Relay for Life associated with the American Cancer Society.   
  
Pamela was a parishioner of Sacred Heart of Jesus Church in Rockaway.   
  
She is survived by her parents, David and Claire Miller of Rockaway Township; two brothers, Dennis and Gregory Miller, both at home; paternal grandmother, Martha Miller; and maternal grandfather, Louis Johnsen.  
  
My prayers will be sent out to the Miller family.... and to Pam, who's watching over us... and I'm sure as always... smiling down on us. Pam... you were like an older sister to everyone. I love you and miss you... a long with the rest of us. May God rest your soul. 


	6. Author's Note2008!

NEWS!

Well- its been 3 years since I've worked on this story! I've done a lot since then- I went to college- wasn't a big fan. Got an idea from my cousin Mike- so now I'm in the Marine Corps as a helicopter Electrician. LOVE MY JOB! I am deploying soon, however, I will have points in time where I can actually write- so I'm going to start updating again!

I'm sorry to all my loyal fans who have been keeping up with my stories- but starting this week I will be writing chapter 5- well… 5.5 'cause I refuse to delete my note to Pam- who has been watching over me and giving me the ability to be an awesome female marine.

I am also married now to an amazing guy- so new inspirations!!

Thank you so much- I hope I still have the same awesome readers. And Shellbabe- I will be trying to read some of yours too!

THANKS!

-Aimee Rose


End file.
